


Sweet Dreams My Dear

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: #150wordchallenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: After 6000 years, Aziraphale finally finds a use for his bed, a place for cuddling his demon.





	Sweet Dreams My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMendes19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/gifts).



His nose in a book and his demon rested behind him, Aziraphale had finally found use for his bed. In 6000 years, he had never found use for it, but tonight, right here was a good reason too. Aziraphale laid comfortably between Crowley’s legs, he felt safe and secure there as his eyes flew over the pages of his book, but occasionally he would listen to the sound of the soft breathing coming from his demon. He couldn’t put into words how nice this was, it was moments like this when he felt truly happy.

The next time Aziraphale looked over his shoulder, making sure Crowley was alright, he found that the demon was fast asleep against the mountain of pillows, and he found himself smiling when he heard the soft snores Crowley made, the slightest smile on his face.

Aziraphale smiled softly and sighed happily.

“Sweet dreams my dear.”

 


End file.
